ThenNowandForever
by Akasuna No Nai
Summary: SasoriOC love story. Falling in love with a puppet, who knew?


Name: Aikasami Rasani

Age: 25

Rank: missing nin

Original Village: Suna

Current location: Akatsuki

Personality: loud when annoyed, outgoing, classy, slightly prissy, kind of shy.

History: You had become tired of taking orders from your step father who was the kazekage. So you and your friend Sasori devised a plan to kill him and take over Suna. The night before the plan was to begin Sasori had left to the akatsuki. You tried to go through on your own, but as you were about to kill him you were caught and thrown out of Suna. Years later you and Sasori met again during his battle with Sakura and his grandmother Chiyo. You ended up having to Save him after he was about to sacrifice his life. After, you joined the akatsuki and for some reason you avoided Sasori and same for him.

Looks:

Me: yes, you do wear the dress. You also wear high-heeled boots that were red. Your sleeves are at the shoulder and the ending cuff part is there.

~STORY START~

_U picked out a colored card out of my hat and looked at the name on it_

"_Sasori" u mumbled to urself in disappointment_

_No one heard u so I looked at the card and called_

"_Sasori your turn" In a sing song voice as u gave me a death glare from behind._

"_There's no way…."_

"_Huh"_

"_There's No Way I'm going in that pool house with PUPPET BOY!!!!!" u screamed_

"_Why?" I asked innocently_

"_BECAUSE I HATE HIM, THE THOUGHT OF HIM, THE SIGHT OF HIM, THE PRESENSE OF HIM, AND EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT HIM" U screamed at me_

"_But it's only for an hour" I said "and u kno u like him"_

"_WHAT?!! THERE'S NO WAY IN THE UNIVERSE THAT I'D LIKE HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!"_

"_Well ya sure act like it Rasani." I stated and started to walk away to leave u to ur screaming. Now ur face started to turn a mixture of pink and red from anger and embarrassment. As u went on about how much u hated him u didn't notice yourself walking into the pool house until the door closed behind u and darkness surrounded u._

"_Someone got restless" I said talking to Itachi by the pool. He nodded in agreement as u screamed to be let out.(ME: U SURE SCREAM A LOT ____)_

_*Inside Pool House*_

_Sasori sat against a wall as u slid down the down and muttered about how u were going to kill everyone when u got out. U could feel eyes on u so u looked up at him… The boy u hated the most (me: Or so u thought…hmm) as he stared at u._

"_What?" u asked rudely_

_He shrugged and continued to stare. U started to look out the window when u heard him say his nickname for you_

"_What?" u asked as u turned around to face his sitting body_

"_What's with u and this hating me thing? I mean I never even talked to u before this except when we were younger back in Suna."_

"_I hate u because I want to" u answered stubbornly_

"_That's not an answer" he smirked_

"_Yea it is."_

"_No it's not and u kno that"_

"_God! I hate u"_

"_No u don't "_

"_Yea I do, u can't tell me who I hate and who I don't"_

"_Yes I can"_

"_No u can't"_

"_Yes I can"_

_U were so wrapped up in proving him wrong u again didn't notice u walking toward him until u were standing over him and looking down at him._

"_What the?!"_

_He laughed and for a second u were bound under his spell but shook urself out of it._

"_Let me go u puppet freak."_

"_U know I take that offensively."_

"_Really I totally forgot to care isn't that great" u said sarcastically_

"_No, not really"_

_You started to blush at his come back and then started to thank god it was dark and he couldn't see your face._

"_Hater…"_

"_huh?"_

_You asked as you snapped back into reality_

"_What? No comeback? I thought you hated me you should be able to make up one on the spot, right?"_

_U glared at the smug grin on his face_

"_Wipe that grin off ur face u freak." u said coldly_

"_Hmm… I guess that was a decent comeback, but I expected more from u."_

"_And wat's that supposed to mean u fag?"_

"_Oh nothing, nothing at all"_

_U cocked ur to the side in question and wonderment (Me: YEA IT'S MY WORD, U GOTTA PROBLEM CHUMP…HEH HEH SORRY BOUT THAT____)_

"_Hey hater, I want to try on ur bikini take it off." he smirked_

"_What?"_

_Just as you stepped forward he released his jutsu and you fell but didn't hit the ground when you looked you were sitting in Sasori's lap with his arm around you_

"_What never had a boy touch you like this before hater?"_

"_Stop calling me that and no I haven't"_

_You quickly covered your mouth with your hands then turned away_

_He smirked and thought 'Well I sure am glad to be the first'_

"_So tell me… why u really hate me."_

"_Because I can and I do"_

"_Please…"_

"_B-Because you stopped talking to me and treated me like an outsider after ur parents died even though I was one of the only people who really talked to you to begin with."_

"_Is that really why?"_

"_Yes" you looked down_

_Then without ur consent ur head faced him_

"_Well I'm sorry about that Rasani."_

_Ur eyes grew wide as you stared into his brown eyes_

"_T-That's the first time you've called me by my real name in a long time"_

_Suddenly Sasori leaned in and kissed you then he leaned in close to your ear_

"_I love you Rasani."_

_He kissed you again this time he wrapped his other arm around your waist to join his left arm and you wrapped both arms around his neck to get closer you moved up in his lap until his face was much closer when you broke it a few minutes later you said_

"_And I love you more Puppet Boy because ur mine, right?"_

"_Now and forever…" he answered_

_You then kissed him when the pool house door swung open for everyone to see u two lip locking._

"_I told her she liked him" I said as I came up to the crowd and looked in_

_You two broke once more and looked at the crowd at the door you blushed and removed your arms from their resting place. Sasori got up and pulled you up along with him._

"_She's mine." He stated and walked out with you following him hand in hand._

_FF_

_Later, after a second dinner everyone was getting ready for bed. You stepped into your room to be pulled out again by Sasori._

"_Huh?!" _

"_Calm down, it's me." He said_

"_Oh, hi Sasori."_

"_You're sleeping in my room." He said more like an order._

"_What about Dei Dei?"you asked_

"_I don't know nor do I care. He can sleep in your room." He said to satisfy you._

_As you walked in his room with him Deidara looked up. _

"_Sa-Chan! What are you doing in here, un??"he asked you now realized he was in his boxers. _

"_Deidara, go sleep in Rasani's room for tonight." Sasori ordered._

"_Make me, un." He said testing Sasori._

"_Do you really want me to? You remember when you wanted to have a pillow fight?" he asked._

"_uhh….pillow fight?" you asked _

"_I'll go, night Sa-chan, un."_

"_Night night Dei dei-Kun" you said_

_As you and Sasori laid down he pulled you closer to him. _

"_Rasani, I was thinking and the thought of you being my girlfriend came to mind. So, uh Want to go out?" he asked_

"_Sure, but to think we started today like any other…hating each other, now we go out." You said snuggling into him your silk night gown rubbing against his bare chest._

"_I never hated you, it was the other way around. You hated me. I've always loved you then, now, and forever." He said. Making you both smile and blush. _

"_I'll always love you. Always have somewhere deep down and Always will. Our memories are gonna last a lifetime." You replied._

_In your ear he whispered_

"_Then…Now…and…" _

"_Forever…" you finished for him._

_That night neither of you slept. You just laid together and talked till Dawn._


End file.
